Grimm (2011 series)
Grimm (TV series; 2011 - 2017) *Created by Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwaslt and Jim Kouf Male Deaths * Kirk Acevedo (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Dennis Adkins (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Don Alder (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent) * Hans Altwies (Episode 2.8 The Other Side) * Eric Ray Anderson (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Sam Anderson (Episode 3.21 The Inheritance) * Tobias Anderson (Episode 3.6 Stories We Tell Our Young) * Paul Angelo (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Enrique Arias (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * Tim Bagley (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Matt Baker (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Drew Barrios (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Roger Bart (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Steven Beckingham (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Jerry Bell Jr. (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Ricki Bhullar (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Chino Binamo (Episode 1.19 Leave it to Beavers) * Aaron Blakely (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Solomon Brende (Episode 2.21 The Walking Dead) * B.J. Britt (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Doug Brooks (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * Timothy Thomas Brown (Episode 3.3 A Dish Best Served Cold) * Traber Burns (Episode 1.19 Leave it to Beavers) * Jordi Caballero (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Chris Carnel (Episode 2.11 To Protect and Serve Man) * Gary Cash (Episode 3.7 Cold Blooded) * Harley Castro (Episode 3.18 The Law of Sacrifice) * Reg E. Cathey (Episode 3.1 The Ungrateful Dead) * Nick Chinlund (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Bob Clendenin * Robert Cohn (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Josh Crotty (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Lateef Crowder (Episode 3.17 Synchronicity) * Ted deChatelet (Episode 1.5 Danse Macabre) * Anthony De Longis (Episode 1.8 Game Ogre) * Matthew DiBiasio (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Mike Dopud (Episode 2.2 The Kiss) * Eric Edelstein (Episode 1.8 Game Ogre) * Gray Eubank (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Aaron Farb (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Bradford Farwell (Episode 2.7 The Bottle Imp) * Michael Fetters (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent) * Donald Fisher (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * James Frain (Episode 3.2 PTZD) * Quinn Franzen (Episode 2.16 Nameless) * Gene Freedman (Episode 3.17 Synchronicity) * Jeremy Fry (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Mark Fullerton (Episode 2.19 Endangered) * Matt Gerald (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Nicholas Gonzalez (Episode 1.11 Tarantella) * Charles Taylor Gould (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Sean C. Graham (Episode 3.13 Revelation) * KC Guyer (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Basil Harris (Episode 1.17 Love Sick) * Callard Harris (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Ivan Heimbuch (Episode 3.17 Synchronicity) * Tabor Helton (Episode 2.16 Nameless) * Brad William Henke (Episode 1.6 Three Bad Wolves) * Danny Hernandez (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Gavin Hoffman (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * David S. Hogan (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * C. Thomas Howell (Episode 3.22 Blond Ambition) * Kieren Hutchison (Episode 2.15 Mr. Sandman) * Mark Ivanir (Episode 3.9 Red Menace) * Peter Anthony Jacobs (Episode 2.18 Volcanalis) * Joshua St. James (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * J.J. Johnston (II) (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Ernie Joseph (Episode 3.7 Cold Blooded) * Cherif Khazem (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Dan Kremer * Martyn G. Krouse (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Christian Lagadec (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Matt Lasky (Episode 3.13 Revelation) * Shawn Law (Episode 1.7 Let Your Hair Down) * Darryl Lemon (Episode 3.10 Eyes of the Beholder) * Simone Leorin (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Logan Loughmiller (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Henri Lubatti (Episode 1.19 Leave it to Beavers) * Michael Maize (Episode 2.10 The Hour of Death) * Titus Makin Jr. (Episode 2.8 The Other Side) * William Mapother * Mike Massa (Episode 1.11 Tarantella) * Marti Matulis (Episode 1.17 Love Sick) * Jamie McShane (Episode 2.11 To Protect and Serve Man) * Matt McTighe (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) * Dustin Meier (Episode 2.20 Kiss of the Muse) * Rafael Miguel (Episode 3.15 Once We Were Gods) * Tyler Miles (Episode 3.7 Cold Blooded) * Kenneth Mitchell (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Scott Michael Morgan (Episode 1.22 Woman in Black) * George Mount (Episode 3.3 A Dish Best Served Cold) * Chris Murray (Episode 2.16 Nameless) * Allen Nause (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Janosh Neumann (Episode 3.13 Revelation) * Gary Norman (Episode 2.5 The Good Shepherd) * Jessen Noviello (Episode 2.5 The Good Shepherd) * Rick Overton * Michael Patten (Episode 2.10 The Hour of Death) * Mario Perez (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) * Gino Anthony Pesi (Episode 3.10 Eyes of the Beholder) * Brandon Quinn (Episode 4.10 Tribunal) * Chad Randall (Episode 3.2 PTZD) * Eric Martin Reid (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Nathan Reimer (Episode 3.18 The Law of Sacrifice) * Eric Riedmann (Episode 1.16 The Thing with Feathers) * Steve Rizzo (Episode 2.4 Quill) * Todd A. Robinson (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Sebastian Roché (Episode 1.18 Cat and Mouse) * Paul Root (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Trenton Rostedt (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Carlo Rota (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Jonathan Scarfe (Episode 2.5 The Good Shepherd) * Nate Scholz (Episode 3.7 Cold Blooded) * Randy Schulman (Episode 1.15 Island of Dreams) * Pritesh Shah (Episode 3.4 One Night Stand) * Michael Sheets * Ray Siegle (Episode 3.13 Revelation) * Ebbe Roe Smith (Episode 1.9 Of Mouse and Man) * James A. Smith (Episode 3.15 Once We Were Gods) * Alan Smyth (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Brian Steele (Episode 2.18 Volcanalis) * Tim Storms (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) * Jake Street (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Brian Sutherland (Episode 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau) * Nico Evers-Swindell * Douglas Tait (Episode 1.21 Big Feet) * Cooper Taylor (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Brian Tee (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Rusty Tennant (Episode 1.14 Plumed Serpent) * Vladimir Tevlovski (Episode 3.9 Red Menace) * Shaun Toub (Episode 5.22 Beginning of the End Part 2) * Jose L. Vasquez (Episode 3.12 The Wild Hunt) * Mikal Vega (Episode 3.12 The Wild Hunt) * Torrey Vogel (Episode 2.19 Endangered) * Garfield Wedderburn (Episode 3.10 Eyes of the Beholder) * Kendall Wells (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * David Williams (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Tom Wright (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Omid Zader (Episode 3.5 El Cucuy) Female Deaths * Angela Alvarado (Episode 2.9 La Llorona) * Helena Barrett (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Garcelle Beauvais * Katy Beckemeyer (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Amy Belisle (Episode 3.3 A Dish Best Served Cold) * Linn Bjornland (Episode 1.3 BeeWare) * Kate Burton (Episode 1.2 Bears Will Be Bears) * Valerie Cruz (Episode 1.10 Organ Grinder) * Ann Cusack (Episode 5.14 Lycanthropia) * Sonya Davis (Episode 3.16 The Show Must Go On) * Joy Flatz (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Jacqueline Gault (Episode 1.22 Woman in Black) * Megan Henning (Episode 2.15 Mr. Sandman) * Orianna Herrman (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Trish Hunter (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Mary Ann Jarou (Episode 1.3 BeeWare) * Bevin Kaye (Episode 1.4 Lonelyhearts) * Anne Leighton * Mary McDonald-Lewis (Episode 2.22 Godnight, Sweet Grimm) * Sharva Maynard (Episode 1.12 Last Grimm Standing) * Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (Episode 4.21 Headache) * Lili Mirojnick (Episode 2.14 Natural Born Wesen) * Carolyn Monroe (Episode 2.12 Season of the Hexenbiest) * Amy Newman (Episode 3.11 The Good Soldier) * Jaime Ray Newman (Episode 2.6 Over My Dead Body) * Katie O'Grady (Episode 2.1 Bad Teeth) * Lexi Pearl (Episode 2.4 Quill) * Elizabeth Rodriguez * Nicole Santora (Episode 2.18 Volcanalis) * Amanda Schull (Episode 1.20 Happily Ever Aftermath) * Freda Foh Shen (Episode 3.14 Mommy Dearest) * Erica Sullivan (Episode 2.17 One Angry Fuchsbau) * Beth Thompson (Episode 2.16 Nameless) * Allison Tigard (Episode 3.17 Synchronicity) * Hillary Tuck * Jessica Tuck (Episode 2.2 The Kiss) * Tierra Valentine (Episode 2.8 The Other Side) * Nana Visitor (Episode 1.3 Beeware) Category:TV Series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:NBC TV series Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:2017 TV series endings